Bewitched
by Bloodlace
Summary: Duncan attends a new school. He meets a certain party host, and eventually falls for him. He knows Geoff is gay and Duncan will stop at nothing to have Geoff in his arms, but how long will it take for Geoff to fall under Duncan's spell?
1. Chapter 1

Bewitched – Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Welcome one and all to Bewitched. This story (like many of my stories) are romance. This time, the couple is Geoff x Duncan. I've been VERY into this couple in the last few days, as well as Noah x Alejandro and Mike x Scott. I love yaoi so much, but I spend too much time reading or writing it that heterosexual couples seem weird to me. This is also my 4__th__ yaoi story. Oh well, let's get on with the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series. And that makes me sad. Very very sad._

_Duncan's POV_

The first day at a new school. Great. The third new school in 18 months. My parent's jobs require them to move around a lot. But whatever, as long as it keeps a roof over my head, I'm good. I look at the front of the school. There is a massive brick building right in the front, its two stories. There is a double-sided door and above it, is a sign that reads _Wawanawka High School._ I sigh as I walk into the building and go to reception.

"My name is Duncan Fleetwood _(A/N: Shut up! I'm listening to Rumours at 12:30 in the morning)_, I'm new." The receptionist looks up at me with a smile. She opens a draw and starts looking throw files until she grabs out an envelope and hands it to me,

"This is your schedule. There is a map so you don't get lost. Are there any questions?" It's a lot to take in all at once, but I shake my head. She says goodbye as I open the envelope and look at what my schedule is today.

_Politics and the Law _

_Free Period_

_Recess_

_English _

_Creative Writing_

_Lunch_

_P.E_

I put my envelope into my bag as a woman approaches me. She has blonde hair and is wearing a red dress and red heels. Behind her, is a boy with a weird hat wearing a pink button top that has the sleeves rolled up and is not buttoned up, thus exposing his 6-pack. He has blue shorts on and sandals.

"You must be Duncan. I'm Mrs. O'Halloran, your year level co-ordinator. And this is Geoff Hardy. He is to show you around and be your friend." And with that, she left the two of us alone. That bitch. Geoff walks up to me and puts his fist out,

"Hey dude, I'm Geoff!" He says with a massive grin. I fist-bump him and say,

"I'm Duncan." He grin grows bigger when my fist connects with his. His knuckle is soft and warm. He leads me into the corridor and to my locker. Coincidently, his locker is right next to mine, and we have the exact same classes every day. Because I was late to school, nobody is in the corridor. I put my stuff in my locker as Geoff talks to me.

"So where you from?" I don't look at him; I just keep organizing my stuff before saying,

"Winnipeg. My parents move around a lot, their jobs call for it. But I don't really mind. I don't see them much anyway." I close my locker and look at Geoff, who is still grinning at me. He starts to walk to our class, so I walk beside him.

"So, are there any hot people at the school?" I ask. And yes, I didn't specify gender because I'm bisexual. Geoff just shrugs and says,

"Depends on what you're into. I like my women like I like my coffee." I stare at him, confused.

"How do you like your coffee?" I ask, curious to know what he meant. We reach the door to the classroom, and Geoff says,

"I don't drink coffee." Before I have time to respond, he opens the door to the classroom and walks inside. I follow him. He sits down next to a girl with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a blue jacket with blue shorts. There is an empty seat next to him, so I take it, not caring if I'm in someone else's seat. The teacher walks in sand starts the lesson. So I pretend to know what I'm doing.

**ONE CLASS LATER**

I leave my classroom. Walking with Geoff as we make our way to Free Period. I learnt that the girl he was sitting next to was named Bridgette. She seemed nice. We walk into the classroom, where nobody is there yet. We choose to sit in the back corner. Within a few minutes, all the students are in the room and the teacher comes in and says that we have the whole period to complete unfinished assignments. He leaves the room. As soon as the door closes, Geoff and I start talking. As if we are going to use the time to work on projects when we can get to know each other. So we just start asking each other random questions,

"What is your favourite colour?" I ask.

"Pink," Geoff answers, "What is your favourite band?"

"Skillet. What is your favourite food?"

"Pizza. What is your favourite drink?"

"Raspberry. What is your favourite movie?"

"Scarecrow gone wild." We kept asking questions and by the end of the lesson, I learnt that Geoff is single, bites his nails, is an only child and has a double story house. Interesting.

The next few hours went by in a flash and all of a sudden I find myself at the end of my last class, P.E. I'm in the changing rooms, with Geoff. He has already changed and he is waiting for me. Everyone else has changed and left, but I had to stay behind and help with packing up and shit. Geoff is still grinning when he watches me change. I don't really mind him watching me change, it's not like he likes me, and even if he did, so what, he's hot. Yes, I just said Geoff is hot. He is. I finish changing my upper half. Now just my lower half, and Geoff is still there, grinning. I just shrug as I take off my pants and boxers in one hit, exposing myself to Geoff. He walks up to me, pats me on my back and says,

"You have no shame, dude." And with that, he walks out of the locker room. And it's that moment that I figure out what he meant earlier by saying that he likes his women like he likes his coffee. He said he didn't like coffee. He doesn't like women. Geoff is gay.

_Author's Note: I hope you liked chapter 1. If you did, please review so I know the story is being read. What do you think of it? If there is anything you want to see in the story then don't hesitate to review or inbox me. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, but no flames! Until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


	2. Chapter 2

Bewitched – Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Chapter 2! I hope you like this and I am sorry for the wait. To be honest, I really have nothing else to say..._

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1_

_Duncan's POV_

I walk out of the change rooms and Geoff is there, waiting for me. I walk over to him, and he smiles when he sees me,

"Are we ready to go?" Geoff asks.

"It's the end of the day." Geoff's smile turns into a big grin.

"You are coming to my place." Before I have the time to argue, Geoff grabs my wrist and drags me to our lockers. He quickly opens his and throws all his stuff in his bag, whilst I take my time. After I get my stuff, we walk out of the school and start walking to Geoff's place.

"So what is your place like?"

"Double-story. It's just me and my mother. My dad passed away last year." Geoff looked sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that, man." Geoff smiles a small smile as we resume walking. Within a few minutes, we reach Geoff's house: white double-story, seems pretty big. There is a white gate, and behind it is a beautiful garden.

"My mom spends a lot of her time gardening." We walk into the house, and Geoff's mother appears. She has blond curly hair that goes past her shoulders, with a pink shirt and blue jeans. _(A/N: Think about a taller, older and way skinner Sugar with neater hair, Geoff's face and no Texan accent.)_

"Hi Geoff, welcome home. Is this your boyfriend?" I look at Geoff with a smile as I notice a small blush rise on his cheeks. What the fuck?

"No. Just a friend. This is my friend Duncan. Duncan, this is my mother, Emma." We shake hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry Geoff but I have to go out tonight on a date. Duncan can stay over the night if he wants. But I have to get ready now, and I'll be leaving in an hour. I won't be back til late." Geoff nods as his mum rushes up stairs.

"Sorry about her," Geoff begins to speak, "Ever since I came out to her, every guy I bring home automatically becomes my boyfriend. Do you want something to eat or drink?" My stomach rumbles.

"Some food." Geoff grins as he races into the kitchen. I sigh as I follow him. He grabs out some 2 minute noodles and throws them at me. I just catch it as Geoff laughs. He boils the kettle as he opens a cupboard and grabs out two bowls and two plates. He starts crunching up his noodles and puts them into his bowl. I walk over next to him and ask,

"What are the plates for?" He looks to me with a smile and says,

"You'll find out." I sigh as I put my noodles into my bowl. I rip open the flavoring packet and spread it all over the noodles, Geoff does the same. The kettle finishes boiling and we pour the water into the bowls. He grabs his plate and puts it over the bowl. He grabs my plate and does the same with my bowl.

"Was that it?" Geoff nods as he talks,

"The noodles should be ready in about 5 minutes-"

"But its 2 minute noodles."

"They take 5 minutes though, but you don't notice it. Let's go to my bedroom!" He grins as he takes my hand and drags me upstairs. As we climb up the stairs, I stumble and fall on the next step. Geoff gets dragged back and almost falls on me, but he grabs the rail for support.

"So that's what it means to fall up the stairs!" Geoff says as he starts giggling. I stand up and pull him up the rest of the stairs. Geoff let's go of my hand and dusts himself off.

"My room is just there," He points to a door at the end of the hall that is already open, "Race you there." Before I can respond, Geoff starts running towards his room. I decide to run as well and we start racing towards the door. I begin to pull ahead as Geoff slips on the floor and tackles me to the ground, our lips just inches apart. Geoff quickly gets up and races to the door of his room. I get up and just walk the last five steps.

"I win!"

"No, the only reason you won was because you tackled me to the ground."

"I slipped!"

"You just keep telling yourself that." Geoff laughs as I take a look around his room. His bed is in the corner and it has a black dona cover with a pink under sheet and blue curtains.

"The noodles should be ready now. You just make yourself comfortable in here and I'll bring up the noodles." Geoff speaks.

"That was nowhere near 5 minutes!"

"I know, I lied. Anyways, I'll be right back." Geoff runs out of the room and I start to explore the room. I look to a stack of video games; some seem really cool so we would have to play them later. There is some homework on his bed, so I go to clear it. When I start to move the paper, some falls to the ground. I sigh as I bend over to pick it up, only to find something pink slightly sticking out of his bed. I grab it and my eyes widen in shock as I realize it is a dildo. It seems roughly 10 inches, and for a split second I imagine Geoff pleasuring himself with it. Wait, what the hell am I doing? I'm fantasizing about a boy I just met! If that doesn't classify me as a whore, I don't know what will. I hear Geoff ascending the stairs and I quickly hide the dildo. I pick up the paper and put it on Geoff's bed before sitting back on Geoff's bed as he walks in.

"Here are your noodles." Geoff smiles at me as I take the noodles. He sits beside me and we start eating.

"So," I say trying to strike up a conversation, "What do you like to do to pass the time?" Geoff slurps his noodles before saying,

"I like to party!" He says as he raises his fist in the air.

"Besides that."

"Oh," Geoff thinks for a second before saying, "Not much. Frisbee, Video games sometimes."

"Cool." I say as I keep eating. I feel my phone vibrate and I answer my phone.

"What?" I say.

"_Duncan, where are you?" _I hear my dad on the other line. I totally forgot to tell him where I was.

"I'm just at a friend's place."

"_A friend? Who?"_

"Geoff."

"_That's good. You should invite him over some time. Anyway, I want you to be home in about half an hour. Alright?" _

"Yes dad."

"_Okay I have to go, I'll see you soon."_

"Okay."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." I sigh as I hang up. I look to Geoff, who is staring at me with curiosity. I keep eating my noodles when Geoff asks,

"That was your dad, right?"

"Yeah. He wanted to know where I was and told me to be hoe within half an hour."

"Okay," Geoff grins, "What street do you live?"

"I live in Wyatt drive." Geoff's eyes widen as he stands up.

"Dude, that's like two streets from here!"

"Really? What street is this?"

"Mildred Street."

"Cool. Well, I better get going." I say as I finish the noodles. We walk downstairs and put our plates into the sink.

"I don't want you to be walking alone. I'll walk with you to your house."

"Um, okay." Geoff yells to his mum that he is taking me home, and I hear her yell a faint goodbye. We walk out the door and start walking to my place.

"So," I say, "What classes do we have tomorrow?" Geoff thinks for a minute before speaking,

"I think we have English, Food, Maths, Drama and Science. Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanted to see if we had another free period tomorrow."

"We have a free first period on Wednesday. Maybe we can meet up in the morning and get some breakfast together." I smile at the thought, but then inwardly slap myself. Why am I smiling at that? Geoff is just a friend, nothing more. And besides, it's only the first day I met him. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Hey, do you mind if I go to school with you tomorrow, seeing as we have the same classes and you are my only friend." Geoff nods eagerly.

"Yeah sure!" We turn into Wyatt drive, and we quickly reach my house. It has a blue fence and blue pavement on the house. We begin to walk to the back when Geoff speaks,

"Why don't we use the front door?"

"Because all the rooms are at the front of the house and everything useful is towards the back." Geoff nods in understanding as we walk to the back of the house. I open the gate and let Geoff walk through it first. _Geoff has a nice butt._ I instantly slap myself at the thought as Geoff turns around,

"You okay man? People normally don't slap themselves."

"I'm fine, just losing my edge." Geoff looks alarmed as I reassure him,

"I'm joking. I was just out of it for a second and needed to be slapped back into reality."

"Oh." Geoff says as we walk to the door, only to find my sister and her friend sitting on the couch outside.

"Hey Gwen, who's your friend?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She says eying Geoff.

"I asked you first."

"Whatever. This is Courtney. Courtney, this is my brother Duncan and some friend I don't know."

"His name is Geoff." Gwen rolls her eyes as Courtney waves at us. Geoff smiles at her whilst I just stare. The girls stand up and go to head inside. They go to open the door, but from the other side my mother opens it instead.

"Hi Gwen," She says not noticing me and Geoff, "Who's your friend?"

"Mum, this is Courtney."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Courtney says as they give each other a handshake. They walk past her as my mother steps outside and sees us. Her black hair pulled back in a ponytail so she can wear her blue police hat properly. Her uniform looks as if she was in a TV ad: perfect.

"Hey Duncan. How was school?"

"It was good. Anyway, this is Geoff. He was just taking me home and lives nearby." My mum looks to Geoff, and smiles.

"Hello Geoff. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extends her hand, and Geoff accepts it,

"Same to you." They pull away and my mother speaks,

"I'm just going to the car to grab out some paperwork. So you guys can just do whatever." She smiles as she steers past us.

"Did you want to come inside?" I ask Geoff.

"Nah, I'm fine. I have to get home before my mum goes on her date so I don't get locked out of the house. Maybe another time." I nod as Geoff descends the stairs.

"Are you leaving so soon?" My mum asks coming back with a folder.

"Yeah, sorry. I just have to get home."

"Oh that's a shame. Well, it was nice to meet you. I'll see you again soon?"

"Of course!" She says goodbye and walks inside. Geoff looks to me and says,

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah, I'll be outside your house by 8."

"Okay. I'll see you then." I nod as I watch Geoff turn and walk out of the gate. _He knows how to fill out a pair of shorts._ I get interrupted when Gwen and Courtney burst through the door.

"Did your friend already go?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah." I reply. Gwen turns to Courtney and says goodbye as she pulls her into a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gwen. It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you." We watch as Courtney turns the corner and disappears from our vision. Gwen turns to me and speaks,

"Is Geoff your boyfriend?"

"Shut up Gwen."

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have had writers block with this and 3 other stories as of late. It can be difficult writing 12 stories over 8 shows categories. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I know where I want this story to go, kind of. Chapter 3 might not be up for awhile, I have 2 weeks left of school then I'm on holidays, and we get tons of assignments to do in the last few weeks so I probably won't have the time to write, but I'll squeeze it in somewhere. Until next time,_

_Bloodlace. _


End file.
